Infinitor
Infinitor is a dragon/lizard-themed demon, that served Prince Olympius and is the primary antagonist of the episode "The Mighty Mega Battles". He is voiced by Paul Schrier. History Infinitor was first seen taking out a building from Mariner Bay with an army of Batlings, the Rangers came in and takes out the Batlings, they then fire the Rescue Blasters at the demon, but the monster's armor absorb it and blasted the lasers back at the Rangers, the Rangers then tried to use the V-Lancer Spectra-Blast, but it too got reflected by the Infinitor's armor. Olympius can in and mocks the Rangers, Joel gets highly annoyed annoyed and takes one the monster, he fired is V-Lancer, but it git block by Infinitor's Shield, Olympius was behind him and was about to launch his fireballs, but the Green Ranger's quick thinking gives them the upper hand by dodging, making Olympius shoot his fireballs at the monster by accident, which allowed the Rangers to use the V-Lancer Spectra Blast on him, this forces both him and Olympius to retreat. Olympius then tells Infinitor that Miss Fairweather and her brother Clark are working on an invention that can defeat him, for which Infinitor says that "They must be destroyed!", Olympius then orders the Monster to do so, Infinitor returns to blast Angela Fairweather's car with meteors to trap her brother Clark. Infinitor battled Chad hile Joel saved Clark from the car that was about to explode, after words Joel morphed into the Green Ranger and (incredible enrage by all that he had put up through) lands multiple hits on Infinitor, he had the upper hand until Infinitor used his shield, Chad morphed into the Blue Ranger and battled the monster but to no avail. Infinitor then summons an army of Batlings to hold the Rangers down for him to get a clean hit, he was about to make the final strike until Rangers equipped the new Mega Battle Armors that Angela and Clark had built, which Joel use his Mega Battling to deflect Infinitor's Fireball, Infinitor then orders the Batlings to get them, Chad first used his Mega Battle to put out the fire on Miss Fairweathers car, and Joel used his Mega Battle to take down all of the Batlings, Infinitor was about to make a strike on Joel until Chad used his Mega Battle to freeze the monster in place, Joel used his Mega Battle to destroy Infinitors shield and used it to finish off Infinitor himself, with a single slash of his Mega Battle saws. Infinitor grows giant thanks to Jinxer and the Rangers summon both the Lightspeed Megazord and the Max Solarzord to battle Infinitor, the Lightspeed Megazord had the upper hand thanks to it's Ladder Arms, but Infinitor grabs both of it's arms and electrocute them as well as the Megazord itself, the Max Solarzord tried to fight back with a kick, but it was not enough and the monster threw the Max Solarzord with great force, the Rangers then summon the Lightspeed Megazord Saber, but Olympius darkens the sky, greatly weakening the Lightspeed Megazord for Infinitor to easily defeat the Megazord with his Lighting Ray attack With only one option left, the Rangers summon the Omega Megazord to battle the monster, it fired the Omega Missile, but Infinitor blocked the attack with his shield. Infinitor fired his Light Ray at the Megazord forcing it to the ground. Right before Infinitor could fire his Lighting Ray at the Megazord for the final strike, the Omega Megazord avoided the attack and grabbed the Lightspeed Megazords Saber. The Rangers then used the Omega Megazord to perform the Lightspeed Megazord's Fire Circle attack, destroying Infinitor. Personality Infinitor was an arrogant, brutal and ruthless monster that thinks he cannot be stopped, but he is highly loyal to Olympius. See Also *Lizardes Navigation Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Deceased Category:Dark Knights Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains